The After-MASH
by Firefly264
Summary: A series of one shots based on different characters in the days following the breakup of the 4077th. Yes, it has the same title of the M*A*S*H spinoff series, but it's totally unrelated. Rated T for minor language and some kissing. Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Humor. First Chapter: BJ Hunnicut. Updated whenever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H. The series wouldn't have ended if I did. Also, Radar wouldn't have left, Frank would have met Charles, and Klinger would have never stopped dressing like a woman (Nothin' like a good ol' section 8, right?)**

* * *

"Name, rank. and serial number, please." the man behind the desk asks.

"Captain BJ Hunnicut, MD, serial number US94539204." I reply in true army fashion. It's a bit late to start acting like a real officer, but better late than never, right? "I'm supposed to be leaving on the 4:30 flight to San Francisco."

"Right." the man turns to the flight schedule on the wall behind him and runs his finger down the list, stopping at the one closest to the bottom. "Well, Captain, you're just in time. Your flight leaves in about 10 minutes." He looks back at me with a smile. "You got a girl waiting for you back home?"

"Yep. And a two-year-old daughter." I can't help but smile proudly at the thought of Peg and Erin. "Thanks, I'll think I'll get going now."

"Have a good flight." As I walk away, I'm pretty sure I hear him mutter _'Lucky sonuvabitch'. _I grin. I guess he has to spend a little longer in this hellhole. But as for me? I'm _FREE! _Free of this stupid country, this stupid uniform, this stupid war! I'm going _home. _

* * *

I sleep through most of the flight.

Finally, hours later, I feel the plane start to descend. I sit up and anxiously tap my foot against the floor of the plane. All around me other men, soldiers who survived the horrors of war waiting for this moment, are looking out the windows, calling for last-minute drinks, and talking about what they're going to do first when they get home. I just look out of the window. _I'm coming home, Peg._

* * *

I don't even wait for the flight attendant to open the door all the way- As soon as there's enough space, I leap out onto the tarmac and run towards the airport. Closer, closer, until I reach the doors. Flinging them open wide, I look anxiously around the room, not even noticing the people running all around me in a rush to find their loved ones.

And then, out of nowhere, she's there, running towards me. Her honey blonde hair flies behind her as she sprints across the room. I take one, two, three steps towards her, and she's in my arms, clutching at my chest. I hold her just as tightly, whispering her name into her soft hair.  
Her bright green eyes, still shining with tears, look up at me. She wraps her arms around my neck and our lips meet. She kisses me hard,and I kiss her back with a passion.

"God, I missed you, BJ." she says breathlessly when we separate.

"I love you, Peg." I can't stop looking at her, at the face that for two years I've only seen in blurry photos and dreams that always ended to soon.

We're interrupted by a small voice, one that makes my heart stop.

"Mommy?" I look down at the small girl tugging on Peg's skirt. Her hair, tied in two braids, is light brown with honey coloured highlights. Inquisitive brown eyes , so much like my own, look up at Peg, then at me. "Mommy, who that?" I crouch down in front of the girl- my daughter, Erin. Suddenly, I'm feeling nervous. Meeting my two-year-old daughter for the first time is almost scarier than all my time at the front.

"Erin," I whisper softly, crouching down and reaching out a hand to her. She shrinks back against Peg, but keeps staring at me with wide eyes. "Erin, I'm your daddy." I smile as her eyes widen even further. Then she surprises me by hurtling forward into my chest, knitting her small hands into my shirt.

"Daddy." she mumbles into my chest, repeating the same word over and over. "Daddy." Slowly, my arms wrap around her, pulling her into me. She's so perfect. What did I do to deserve this? This angel who I've never even met, calling me daddy, letting me carry her on my shoulders as my family, finally complete, walks out of the airport. And as I buckle Erin into her car seat and slide into the front next to Peg, I feel like the luckiest person in the world.

_I'm home._

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I should be working on my other stories (which you should totally read! *hint hint nudge nudge*), but I've actually been working on this for a while, and I must say that I'm happy with how it turned out. **

**Now, I must fly! Adios, namaste, biz shpeter, ciao, au revoir, bai, do skoro, joigin, farvel, adeus, takuss, a pi ta, and aloha! **

**Virtual cookies to whoever can name every language there, and what they mean!**


End file.
